What Dreams May Come
by Annaiese
Summary: Generals/Scout; Shinnetou/Senshi Old loves return, as something new and far more dangerous then anything either group has ever encounter stalks the scouts to ruin everything. Rated M for later as of yet unwritten chapters Disclaimer: Don't own SM
1. The Stones

They sat there, the four of them, cramped into a booth while Mamoru stood with hesitantly with a box in his hands, and Usagi stood behind him in silent support.

"I-uh- well, Setsuna appeared and gave this to me, but I don't think they really belong to me any longer. And-uh" Mamoru stuttered, unsure of what to say next. Then, with a shake of his head, he lifted the lid.

The stones glowed coolly: a silver stone, lined with small crevices and streaked with gray; one cerulean blue, a spider web of gold cast over it; another, deep golden with a swirling pattern of molten chocolate throughout; and the last, perfect green, with a sheen of gold around it. The girls held their breath, not daring to touch it as the stones pulsed, almost seemed to breathe. Then, without warning Ami reached forward and placed one delicate finger on the face of the emerald stone. A spark of light shot out and filled the room, and everyone at the table guiltily looked up, but it seemed that none of the other patrons had noticed the blinding light.

With a glance at Mamoru, and a reassuring nod from him, Ami took the stone and settled it into her palm. "It's…It's warm." As she took out her pocket computer, Makoto was trying, unsuccessfully, to decide what to do. She kept glancing at the box, then the stone, then Mamoru, the other girls, and back. After she had repeated the process, a few times Rei let out a heavy sigh.

"Just take it Mako. If you're so worried about it."

"I won't." Everyone's head came up as the blonde sitting delicately next to Rei spoke furiously to the box. "I won't take it. How could you do this Mamoru? How could you bring them back?" Her eyes, the same color and shape as Usagi's bored into his own. Ami, always the peacemaker, tried to calm her down.

"Mina, Mamoru is trying to do what is best. I think this is good. We cannot let the past influence our decisions."

"The past? THE PAST?! They killed us! They murdered us, and betrayed their prince. They-"

"Mina. Keep your voice down." The raven-haired priestess spoke mildly, a direct contrast to Mina's overly loud tone.

"Rei, you can't think this is a good idea."

"I don't." Mina smiled triumphantly, and then gaped in shock when Rei placed her own delicate hand over the cerulean stone and lightly plucked it up.

"Why-why are you taking it?"

"Because." Her own thoughts, her own fears, the knowledge that if she didn't take the stone, didn't possess it and force herself everyday to look at it, she would never be able to move past it, those things scared her beyond belief. And she couldn't afford to be scared. Not ever.

"Well, I won't. I won't and you can't make me. They left us bleeding on the floor and joined a witch in her demented plan to take over the world. I won't forgive them. They destroyed everything." Mina, her eyes still flashing, with a sheen of tears underneath, fled the arcade. Rei smiled, and rested a reassuring hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"She'll be alright in a few hours. She just needs some ice cream." And with that, the priestess tossed the stone up and in the air, catching it lightly as she sauntered out the door and back towards her temple. Makoto looked decidedly at the box, and grabbed the golden stone from the center clutching it fiercely to her chest while Ami looked on in shock. With a nod to both Usagi and Mamoru, Ami stood, "I need to get to the hospital. I will see you all later." Makoto stood as well, eyes still bright and uncertain, but she offered a smile to both her princess and prince before departing the restaurant.

"Well, that went better than expected. Hey Motoki, can I get a milkshake please?"

A/N Yup. New one, Hope you like it. Please review b Thanks

Anna


	2. The Awakening Part 1

A/N Disclaimer: Don't own, as you know. And thanks to people who review, it really does make me happy. I'm young (sorta) and still need improvement, so please review with what you like and don't (less of this then the other I'm hoping) 3 Anna

Additional A/N: I wish I could draw, really I do. I know vaguely how I want this to look but I can't draw a decent stick figure. So if you get inspired by my writing (wish I highly doubt, but yea) and want me to link I will be more than happy to do so!! Also, I'm thinking about starting a community on LJ and forums for the cute little couples, so join! And draw! D

Ami sat in her room, trying hard not to stare at the stone currently resting on the dresser. Her endeavor was failing miserably. The stone was pulsing with light, and it was beyond distracting. Her anatomy book lay open, and her detailed diagrams of a cat's heart were scattered over her desk. She stared at them for a full two minutes before shaking her head dejectedly and sitting on her bed, her eyes trained on the stone. Sighing, she placed one delicate finger on the stone's surface, felt it grow warm and then settled back to a normal temperature. Tilting her head, she stood, and taking the stone with her went to fetch her sailor computer. Once she had it, she sat back down on her bed, crossing her legs as she began to run diagnostics on the stone, assessing composites, specific heat, atomic structure and uses. "Amazing," she breathed.

_Yes, I am aren't I?_

Ami fell off the bed. Her shock at his voice turned to startlement when her computer beeped, indicating an anomaly in the diagnostic process. "This-this can't be…can it?"

_Well it's quite possible in actuality, me being here I mean._

"I'm sorry. I wasn't referring to your presence." Ami missed the humph of a certain disgruntled general, her attention now firmly caught on the computer. "It's like there is no matter inside the stone."

_There isn't._

"But how can that be?"

_The stones, we're, well they, they're connected, all four of them. And the space in between them is just that, space. We've been here ever since-_ Zoisite cut off, his mind and words not wanting to relive that day. _Anyway that's where we are. _

"You've been floating there?"

_Yes._

"Really?"

_Yes_

"Floating in space?"

_Yes!_ The tone of annoyance was not lost on the blue haired medical student, but she took it in stride, attributing it to the generals' lack of stimulating conversation over the past thousand years.

"How long have you been there?"

_It happened in pieces. Little by little, our minds were taken over, locked here for safekeeping while Beryl used our bodies for her own devices. We had control over our own actions to an extent, but soon even that ability was lost. On the day the moon kingdom fell, we we're locked completely out of our bodies, and only able to watch as you were cut down. _Zoisite's voice shook and the stone pulsed with a shaky light. Instinctively Ami reached out and touched it, sending an arc of light shooting up towards the ceiling and out the window. And then an image appeared over the stone, hazy at first, but then growing brighter and more clear as the seconds past. A moment later, an image of Zoisite appeared over the stone. Long blond hair tied back in a tail, grass green eyes sparkling, and a crisp white uniform complete with cape surrounding a frame of hard muscles. Ami swallowed hard, then met Zoisite's eyes. A wave of memories crashed over both their heads, sending both of them spinning back into a past time, a simpler time.

"You, you didn't kill us?"

_Well, we did, but it wasn't us, not what __**us. **__Beryl-she had these shadows that worked for her._

"Yes, I know. Shadow warriors."

_Exactly! One crept into the palace while we were there on guard, and split into four, we weren't paying attention. The rumors about Beryl hadn't even reached us yet, and wouldn't for a few months. Anyway the shadow divided itself. It wasn't much, but it was enough to have us relaxed when another crept in. And so it progressed, until I couldn't tell the difference between Neph and a blacksmith. But by then it was too late, and I was too far gone to get word to anyone before Beryl swooped in and destroyed everything._ His tone was filled with self-loathing, hatred and contempt that Ami had never heard before. The sound of someone who wishes nothing more than to erase the past at all cost. But she had to ask, had to know before she could trust him completely again.

"And this last time?"

_What last time?_

Ahh, so they weren't them.

_Ami, what last time?_

"Nothing."

_No. Answer me._

"You came back. Well I guess **you** didn't but Beryl did. And brought a reincarnated version of you back."

_We didn't-_

"No, we stopped you. Granted it took awhile, and Mars was bruised for about a week afterwards. But we stopped you."

A long silence prevailed and then a soft_ good._ Zoisite reached out his hand, the image shaky and distorted. Ami smiled and touched his phantom hand with her index finger, and let out a chuckle as Zoisite winced.

_It tickles._

"So, I have a question for you."

_Shoot_

"How do you breath in the vacuum your in?" 


	3. The Awakening Part 2

A/N Ignore last A/N at least the part about starting a lj community and forums. Many thanks to Micatite for linking me urls so I can post and annoy other people with my random little fictlets. While I'm at it I'd like to thank Micatite, mlkoolc86, skiser, and filmmaker for their reviews. Seriously people they make me happy, and a happy Anna writes more senshi goodness. Thank you very much!! And now, on with the fic!

Rei stood silently, watching the fire burn in the hearth she used for seering. The stone in her pocket was a like a great weight dragging her down, and her mind was so filled with thoughts that she could barely hear Yuuchiro in the background.

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Kay Rei-chan, have a good night."

"You too." But Rei didn't go to bed, she sat up staring at the stone as it lay on her dresser. She could feel him, his presence in the stone. Reflecting off the surface of the small candle she kept on her desk, The flames flickered over the face of its' surface, causing the crevices to shift and dance in the light. Rei closed her eyes, and the memories of what was, the hopes of what could have been flowed through her like a tidal wave, washing aside everything else.

Flashback

They stood at the edge of it all, watching the couples dance and twirl in each others' arms, heard the laughter drift up from the ballroom floor to the balcony that swept over the gardens and fountains of the moon kingdom. As was her habit, Rei spun in a slow circle, watching the world flash by, and marking any change of movement on her first turn. Then she would slowly look at each individual section again, noticing the details as she scanned the horizon. He stood next to her, arms crossed, back resting against the marble balcony as he watched the pairs spin inside the room.

"This is stupid," Jadeite, blonde hair falling in his face, brushed it back with an irritated swipe of his hand.

"A ball is stupid?" Mars eyed him, forcing herself to look at his face, something she avoided doing at all costs unless completely necessary.

"No, the fact that we aren't **at** the ball is stupid."

"We're on guard."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Well, technically I'm on guard, you're sitting there throwing a hissy fit because you're missing out on all the good dance partners."

"The only one I was planning on dancing with is you." Her little jab hadn't been off the mark, she was the only decent dancer that he'd seen, and the prettiest, and the smartest, and the most passionate, and-; Jadeite cursed silently and stopped himself before he confessed to his undying love and devotion, or whatever Zoisite claimed one was supposed to do in these situations. _Like he would know._

"Well I'm here, so why are you complaining."

"Because we can't dance on guard Red." His gaze fell over her, scanning while she stood, fighting hard not to blush as his eyes tracked over every inch of her. He amended his previous silent ranting. _She's not the prettiest here, she's the prettiest anywhere._ _But I'll be damned if she gets it out of me now. _

Mars' eyes lit up. "Speak for yourself," she stated, and began to twirl and dance along with the music, watching him the entire time. She moved gracefully, slowly, each movement deliberate to entice him. And entice him she did, because there was a full minute of pause before Jadeite trusted his voice enough to speak.

"I never would have pegged you as having a sense of humor, Red."

She tossed a glance over her shoulder as the next song began, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"How do you feel about tutoring?" Was the question that was whispered into her ear as his arms came around her, holding her in place. In the next second, he spun her out, twirled her back in, and danced with her to the music that wafted up into the rafters. He was just as talented as she, if not more so, using his training as a warrior to add grace to the sometimes clumsy steps. As the dance ended, they came face to face, one of her hands on his shoulder, the other caught in his, while his other hand was curled around her waist.

"Favorable," came the retort from Mars' her eyes laughing at him as she moved back to the balcony and assumed her duties.

End Flashback

As the scene played out in her head, a ghost of a smile could be seen on Rei's lips. The memory was just one of many good ones from that time, and it didn't bother her, at least alone, to admit that a good portion of those memories included Jadeite. So she held the stone as she drifted off to sleep, remembering when he used to sing her a lullaby. The tune of the melody played in her head, as she slid into sleep, her hand clutching the stone tightly, and she was so far gone that she didn't notice the sound was not coming from her memories, but the stone itself. The pulsing light beat in time to the rhythm of the melody, and the notes drifted up to the ceiling, filling the room with a soft sound that was like a breath, or a beat of a heart.


	4. The Awakening Part 3

A/N Hi everyone, Anna again. Just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers skiser, micatite, silvereyesrose, and filmmaker! Please don't forget the little button in at the bottom left that sends me love! By the way, if there's something you want to see in the story please send me a pm or something. If it just won't work with the story I'll try to write a one-shot for ya. Thanks very much! And now, it's Mako-chan's turn. Also, I'm just randomly giving the generals weapons so yea P

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.)

Really, there was only one thing to do when one is upset, and everyone has their own thing. For Usagi it's eating everything in sight while crying, for Ami it's calculus, for Rei it's coming up with new curses to place on the offending object-slash-person, and for Mako, well it's cooking. Nothing soothes the soul like the smell of bubbling sauce or the aroma of fresh spices, and nothing, absolutely nothing is better than homemade chocolate chip cookies. For Kino Makoto that is really the only way to work through her problems. And her problem right now involved a pint sized little piece of earth with a huge emotional tie. It wasn't helping matters that it kept flashing and wobbling on her table, which was of course, perfectly stable, rendering her unable to forget the fact that it was there, which was precisely the reason she had started baking cookies in the first place.

With a sigh, Mako set down her bowl of dough and stared hard at the slab of rock, willing it to still. This of course, did absolutely nothing, and in fact, caused the stone to start dancing around the table of its own accord. Glaring, Makoto stalked to the table and grabbed the stone off its' surface. A muffled sigh came from the stone, and Mako dropped it in surprise.

_Owww! Watch it Sparkie._

"Excuse me?"

_Hi gorgeous._

"Don't 'Hi gorgeous' me Nephrite."

_Oh? Is there someone else I should be "hi gorgeous"-ing then?_

Makoto was about to respond when she realized how stupid it was to be arguing with a rock.

"I'm not doing this. I am NOT talking to a rock."

_Yes, you are._

"No I'm not."

_Yes!_

"No."

_Yes! _The voice emanating from the stone had a decidedly singsong, taunting quality to it, and Makoto finally decided she'd had enough.

"No. And to prove I'm not, I'm going to stick this non-talking rock in the freezer." Makoto grinned to herself, knowing full well Nephrite hated cold places; in fact, he rarely went outside during winter months because even with a jacket he was freezing.

_Mako, that's not nice._

"Don't use the familiar with me!"

_But Dear, I AM familiar with you. Intimately so, if you recall._

"You weren't that memorable." This statement was meant with silence from the rock, which was being held next to the open freezer door. After a few moments of quiet Makoto began to feel uneasy. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ the thought flitted through her mind even as she leveled her face to the edge of the stone's surface. "Sorry," she said, as she kissed the rock quickly. Then next thing Makoto knew, she was lying face down on the kitchen floor, a full four feet away from the refrigerator.

_You all right?_

"Fine." While Makoto was rubbing at the knot forming on the back of her head, she glanced at the fridge and almost screamed. "You! You're-you're here, I mean there, I mean. Wait, what's going on?" For there, flickering in front of her, was Nephrite. Or at least what looked like Nephrite; brown eyes locked on her emerald ones, brown hair styled as usual, uniform perfectly spotless, and a mischievous grin that had so often graced his face.

_Hi._

"Hi."

_Looking good Sparkie._

"Uhh- yea. Thanks, I think."

_How ya been?_

"Not bad, yourself?"

_Well, other than being stuck in limbo, or purgatory, I still can't quite tell which; betraying my Prince, and the love of my life; tortured by a witch with a sadistic plan; and watching myself destroy everything I held dear, without being able to do a damned thing about it, not too bad._

"…. I was the love of your life?"

The image of Nephrite glared at her. _Trust you to pick up on that. Yes, the love of that life, and all others._

"Oh…."

_Please don't cry. You know I don't handle tears well._

"Sorry. Gimme a minute." But Makoto resolutely held back the tears, and just sniffled for a minute or so. "This sucks."

_Yup._

"Can I ask you a question?"

_That depends. Are you going to start crying again?_

"No. I promise."

_Of course._

"Why did you? I mean-"

_Why did I kill you?_

"Yup."

_I couldn't stop it. Something happened, I'm still not quite sure what. Zoi's theory is that something…invaded us. Like a shadow._

Realization dawned on Makoto and she nodded slowly. "Beryl had shadow warriors that could, like, infect people? If that's the right way of saying it."

_That's it exactly. I guess we became infected, and none of us realized it until it was too late to stop it. Near the end, we tried to fight it off, the four of us together, but they had too much of us by then. And Beryl locked our minds away, using our bodies as both catalyst and host. But she made sure we saw the destruction._

"I-I see."

_Do you? Can you? Can you see what I saw in those last moments of your life? Do you wish too? I'll tell you. You looked at me with such hatred, such maliciousness that I swore it wasn't you. Then you lifted your sword against me, and I felt the shadow's smile stretched my face. Your clothes were stained with blood, the blood of innocents, the blood I had spilled. I saw a child crumpled at your feet, blood seeping from far too many wounds. Even then, even when you thought that the one who loved you best betrayed you, you still had such pity in your eyes for _

_the innocence of a child. And I saw in your eyes the hate you held for me, for taking that innocence away. I wanted you to kill me, I craved it, wished for it so hard that I think part of it broke through. _

"There was just enough time for me to kill you before I died as well."

_Do you see now?_

"Yes… But I don't blame you."

_How can you not blame me? I'm too blame, for all of it, for everything. It was my fault. And there is no forgiveness for traitors. Nor should there be._

"You just said you weren't in control."

_That doesn't make it any less my fault.._

"So you would blame yourself when you could do nothing."

_Yes._

"That's stupid and self-defeating," angry now, Makoto heaved herself up from her position sitting cross-legged next to Nephrite, and began to pace. "My parents, they died in a plane crash when I was six. I've been on my own ever since. They flew home early because I had called them and told them I missed them."

_That's not the same thing Makoto._

"How is it not? My actions caused my parents death. I was more in control then you were of the situation."

_How would you have known?_

"And how could you? How could you have known that a shadow would take you over?"

_…_

"Mako- one. Neph- Zero."

_This doesn't change anything._

_"_Dear, it changes everything."


	5. The Awakening Part 4

A/N Yup, I'm trying to be good about updating. I think that largely has to do with the fact that these chapters are really easy to write. (I highly doubt I'll ever post anything longer then 4-5 pages on here in any given chapter unless there's no good break point.) 'kay /endanna'srant.

And here's Mina!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will, but that's okay!

She was furious, scratch that, she was beyond furious, she was- she was- she was **vexed**! Yes, that's the word. Vexed. Aino Minako was vexed by the male species. How could he even consider bringing them back? THEM! Traitors, murderers, despicable excuses for men. Okay, well maybe the despicable parts a bit harsh. But the rest of it's true. Mina knew that as soon as her ranting and raving period was finished she would begin to see Mamoru's side of things. He wanted his friends back, she could understand that. She knew she would be devastated if anything were to happen to any one of the Senshi. And he was betrayed, he must want to know the reason why. _There is no reason, _her thoughts violently stabbed at her, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She didn't want to think about him, but there was no way around it. She'd managed, after one thousand years, to finally stop thinking about him every day. Well mostly, he still popped up at odd moments, like she when she was at the grocery store, or at a shoot, or blasting some poor youma into smithereens. The truth was, she missed him, on some elementary level, she missed having him around to argue with, laugh with, joke with, anything with. But she couldn't forgive him, not for what he'd done, or didn't do. _Or couldn't do,_ she wasn't quite sure where that thought had come from, but she refused to let it settle.

Curling up with the comforts around her, she could admit what she couldn't admit to anyone else. She was terrified that if she let him back in, she'd end up broken again. He'd fallen twice, for the same stunt. Shame on me if you fool me once, wasn't that the saying? Or something close to it at least. Tired, both from the days trivial dealings and the overwhelming emotional sledgehammer Mamoru tossed at her, Mina drifted off into sleep.

She didn't feel the tears start to fall as her dreams ran together in blurring images and memories. One ramming into the next until it was impossible to separate what was truth and what was fiction. She dreamed of the first time she saw him, practicing a sword while his men were given a short break. Their first dance, later that same week and the ball to celebrate the coming of the Terran prince. He danced with her only once, and hadn't smiled at all during the entire time that they spun in circles. Their first conversation, a cold one debating the merits of a particular form of sword handling. Their first kiss, a joking test of manhood demanded by the blue-eyed one, that resulting in Mina against a wall, and Kunzite forever remembered as the man who really didn't need to breathe. And she remembered the last night she'd seen him, blood on his sword and eyes filled with fury and hate, but it wasn't him coming for her, but her sisters. The three other Senshi stood, eyes black as night, arms raised towards the dais, where Serenity 

lay bleeding and still. Mars' raised her sword, and a sickening smile swept her face as she lunged toward Venus. She watched as Kunzite fell, taking the sword that was meant for her. She watched the shock flash across his face, and his eyes film over in the ever seeing gaze of the dead. It wasn't the screams of the innocent she heard, it was her own. And the blood that washed over her in rivers was as bright as the sun, and as deep as an ocean.

Mina woke with tears still on her cheeks, her own scream locked in her throat, and her body quaking. She sat, huddling under the covers that did nothing to warm her as she fought valiantly to calm. Glancing at the alarm clock, she knew she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. With this knowledge in hand, she took the only measure of comfort she would allow herself, and wept. Mina wept for the dead, and for the living, the innocent, and the damned. She did not weep for herself, only the loss of the dreams she once had. And when dawn broke, she rose to face the day, with determination, even if it felt like she would break to pieces before the end.


	6. The Breaking

A/N Hi again! Thanks for the reviews everyone. They make me smile. I'm glad this fic seems to be going well, readers of redemption: I'm sorry! I'm still working on it. I just haven't come up with any good ideas for more Rippal goodness as of now. Please don't hurt me! Sorry, the next two chapters may be short, as they're filler chapters to give a full rounded view. Anywho, on with the show!

Kunzite was sitting on one of the floating blocks in the abyss the four men had called prison for the past thousand years when Zoisite popped back in. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Zoisite executed a snappy salute, but couldn't quite keep the smile off his face as he did so.

"And how is Ami?"

"She's great! She's going to school, a place where they teach knowledge in rooms, to be a doctor, someone who cuts people open and then seals them back up, but I think there's more to it than that. I didn't quite understand all of what she said. But she had this thing that could analyze the stone, and it made really weird noises, and beeped, and I think I want one."

The older general could do nothing but laugh at the young man's enthusiasm.

"And Mina? Is she well?" A cough from behind interrupted the question, but it was too late. The oldest generals' face showed nothing, but his eyes were a bleak form of misery.

"She didn't take the stone."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," sympathy, rarely given by the green eyed warrior, was taken grudgingly by Kunzite.

"It's fine. Were the situations reversed, I'm not sure I would have either."

"Is Rei well?"

"I didn't speak with her. But I believe she's well."

"He's been humming all night. It was grating on my nerves. I'm glad you arrived when you did Zoi."

A shimmer of light sparkled in the middle of the three men, and out popped Nephrite, a very large grin gracing his face. He saluted as well, but the effect was completely ruined by the little jig his feet were doing. With a chuckle, Kunzite greeted the man.

"I take it Mako is fine?"

"Mako is wonderful. Did you know that you can still smell stuff in phantom form? Her cookies, mmmm."

"Cookies?"

"She said they were this thing called chocolate chip cookies. I don't have any idea what that is, but it smelled delicious. And it's making me hungry."

Being shadow resulted in a curiously interesting state of never needing to eat or drink. And the declaration that one was hungry was met with skepticism from all sides. But then Zoi's stomach started to rumble.

"What's going on?"

"I have no-shit! MOVE!" Jadeite tackled Nephrite to the ground, just as a pillar came crashing down on the spot where Neph had been standing not a moment earlier. With a quick, assessing eye, Zoisite moved to a middle point some distance away.

"Here! They can't reach here." The shouted command forced the others into action, and in a moment the four were standing together, each facing a different direction marking the movements of the pillars and blocks as the crashed together and fell downwards farther into the abyss.

"What the hell?"

A swirl of black light appeared between them, and the four spun on their heels, standing ready to take on this new threat.

Setsuna appeared with her staff at her side, and regarded the men coolly. Kunzite had his battle-axe level with her throat, Jadeite; his twin swords trained at her heart, Nephrite's spear was aimed at her head, and Zoisite had his mace in hand ready to swing away.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the group, but their weapons remained where they were.

"Generals," she said coolly, "do you mind?"

"Not at all madam, so long as we know your purpose," Kunzite spoke carefully, not willing to offend the only new addition they

"My name is Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto if you prefer." Every arm fell to their sides, and the weapons with them.

"To what do we owe the honor milady?" Jadeite's voice, usually filled with some emotion, was void of anything but mild curiosity.

"You're needed."

"Well, that explains everything," Nephrite was about to continue on a little tirade, but a look from Kunzite silenced him immediately.

"How so?"

"The Senshi are in danger."

"From what?"

"Something-I don't quite know. I can't see **it** exactly, I only know it's coming, and without your help they will fall."

"Forgive my boldness milady," Zoisite began, stopping, before a nod from Kunzite allowed him to continue. "But we really aren't the best candidates for such a mission."

"You think I don't know? I was there for your betrayal, if you remember. Both of them, but it seems that the last wasn't you." This was directed at Zoisite, and he nodded slowly.

"What second time?" All three generals glared in his direction.

"Uhh, Am-I mean Mercury, said there was another time, recently, where we came back. They beat us before we could do much damage, but apparently Mars was bruised for a few days."

A collective curse sounded from the other three men as Setsuna looked on.

"It appears it wasn't you, so that's good."

"We still betrayed them once," Nephrite's statement received resigned nods from the other members.

"Yes, you did. I'm aware of that. However, you're the only ones who can help them, and they will die if you don't accept."

"What happens if we are turned again?" Zoisite's voiced the fear all the men held, and met Setsuna's gaze firmly.

"You love them?"

"Stupid question-" came Jadeite's remark.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course we love them," Nephrite glared at her like she had grown a second head. "That didn't stop us from killing them last time."

"But you're smarter now, and wiser. You won't fall for the same things twice."

"Yes but-"

"Enough." Kunzite's voice, though soft, carried the weight of authority, and all arguments ceased. "We accept."

"Understood." When the muffled protests came from the lesser generals, Kunzite stopped them with a glare.

"They'll die if we don't help them."

"They may die if we do."

"Better by our hand then by some demons then, don't you think Jade?"

"No, but it looks like we have no choice."

"Alright, if you gentlemen would be so kind as to follow me," Setsuna spoke as she turned to face the black portal. The four men eyed each other, but followed her as she stepped through.

……………………………………………………………………………………

In the real world, the stones glowed softly in the night, while the world slept. They began to shake and spin, glowing brighter with each passing second until they light would have temporarily blinded anyone who looked at it. Then, with a final shake, the four stones, one; in a dormitory at a college campus, another in a temple on a desk, the third, on a nightstand in a small bedroom, and the last resting on a small bed of velvet inside a box, jumped up into the air and raced out to swirl and spin in the moonlight. Through open windows they flew racing towards the center of Tokyo where a palace would be raised soon, and where currently a women floated above the city, her staff glowing as brightly as the stones that raced towards her. The stones flew in circles around her, spinning so fast it would have looked like a singular ball of light, had anyone been awake to look. With a final flash, the stones disappareted, and Setsuna opened her eyes.

Mamoru heard a loud thump, and a cacophony of curses, and woke quickly. A lesser man would have fainted, but Mamoru simple squinted at the four men who currently were standing in his bedroom. They bowed quickly not looking at him.

"Kunzite?"

"Yes sire."

"You're here."

"Yes sire."

"You're all here."

"Yes sire."

"In my bedroom."

"Yes sire, though we didn't actually plan for that to happen."

"Oh-Okay."

"Umm, sire. Excuse me?"

"Yes Jadeite?"

"Could you please put some pants on?"

Mamoru blanched, but quickly complied while the others looked everywhere but towards the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Came the muffled question as Mamoru decided that a shirt would probably be a good idea too.

"Well it's a long story, perhaps we could tell you about it over a meal?"

"Yes please, we're starved."

"Is there a place we can get chocolate chip cookies?" Nephrite's questioned dissolved the prince of Terra into fits of laughter, while he simply nodded and led the way.


	7. The Kiss

A/N Hi! Sorry about the long update time, been really busy these past few weeks. I tried to post this before I left for Europe but it didn't work out to well. Let me tell you, there's a lot of time to think when you have a 28 hour plane trip… so I have some goodies drafted out for later scenes. And my "R" key has been broken so I'm trying to write this with as few r's as possible. It's rather difficult. On with the story. P.S. Reviews make me happy! Many thanks to Skiser for helping me figure out how to get this chapter up! And Micatite for her continual support.

Disclaimer: Don't own, am poor, please don't sue.

"I'll need to call the girls," Mamoru, face somber stared at his generals.

"As you will, Sire." Kunzite replied, shooting a glance afterwards towards the others whose faces had fallen at the mention of the Senshi. The restaurant was loud, and afforded them the privacy that only busy places could supply. Kunzite watched as Mamoru left the room, marking his movements to keep an eye of him. Neph, mouth stuffed with a cookie, and choclated smeared on his lips, mumbled something. At Kunzite's raised eyebrow, he swallowed, and then repeated his previous statement.

"I said, this is not going to go over well."

"No, it most certainly shall not."

"Rei's temple, twenty minutes." Mamoru said as he slid back into the booth. "I didn't tell them you were here. I figured this new enemy you spoke of is more important."

"Great." Nephrite smiled at the waitress who passed by. "Can I get three more cookies please?"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The five girls sat around the fire, each watching the flames flicker and dance towards the ceiling. It was dark outside, and cold. Fog clung to the rafters and slithered in the door cracks, chilling the room. When Mamoru entered, the girls turned towards him, eyes heavy with fatigue and sleep.

"Whatever it is Mamoru, it couldn't have waited til morning?" Mina yawned as she said this, making the words stretch and bubble.

"No it couldn't." The reply came not from Mamoru's lips, but from a voice outside, a voice Mina knew all too well.

They came through the mist, four figures floating on air, or so it seemed. Their capes fluttered like flags in the wind, and their feet walked in time, despite the difference in height. Mina eyes wide, and mouth open, let out a breathe as she rose.

"Oh no. This is so not happening."

Kunzite stared at her, his eyes taking in every detail he could before replying.

"Yes it is. We've come to help."

"We don't need your help," Rei, eyes fierce stared at her old lover, willing him to disappear.

"Yes, Red, you most certainly do." The words flew from Jadeite's mouth, dripping with amusement that he was most often privy too.

"No," Mina said through clenched teeth. "We don't. I'm leaving." She made it four feet before Kunzite's hand closed over her wrist. Her hand was moving before she could stop it, and a resounding crack sounded through the temple. She watched in horror as the eyes she used to love to stare into darkened, and the shutter fell over them. Recovering quickly, she stepped nimbly out of his reach, and glared at him angrily. "Any right you had to touch me expired a long time ago."

He let go of her hand, and watched as the she rushed to the door and ran out.

"Not this time Princess," he muttered, and did something that he had never even considered doing before. He chased after her. He could hear her muttering under her breath about how she'd like to crescent beam Setsuna straight to hell. Risking another slap he grabbed her hand and with a tug had her turned around facing him. He was prepared for a slap; he wasn't prepared for a punch, but the beat down on his chest like rain. He wasn't prepared for the tears that fell from her cheeks either.

"Baby, come here." He said, gathering her closer and stroking her hair. His girl didn't cry, never. She considered tears a waste of effort, when the time spent shedding them could be better used to fix whatever was making her suffer in the first place. He'd seen her cry once, at the sight of her fallen sister's on the ground. She'd screamed and sobbed, then turned, a look of horror mixed with fury filling her face as he had advanced on her, sword drawn and bloody.

"Don't be nice. I don't want you to be nice." Her demand was muffled by his chest. But he heard it clear enough.

"I have to be, I love you."

"Don't you dare say that!" She shoved herself out of his embrace, and the look of fury was back on her face. Daggers were shooting out of eyes overly bright from moisture, and her mouth was in a thin line. "Don't you ever, EVER say that to me."

"It's true. I love you. I always have. I always will."

"Oh really? Did you love me when you left me broken, a sword in my gut and my blood soaking through the stones while you went off to celebrate your victory with that damned witch? Was that love Kunzite? Kama save me from such love ever again, I have no need of it."

"I have no excuse. But yes I did love you."

"Liar! You're a liar! I was an amusement to you, nothing more."

Any words would have been better than those she had just spoken, and she knew it. Honesty was as inherent to him as breathing. Calling that honesty into question was a death sentence. But she wasn't aware that he had already reached his patience quota for this evening, a seemingly limitless amount, or it used to be. However, any thoughts of quotas or battles slid completely out of her mind when he yanked her against him, hauled her up on her toes, and crushed his mouth to hers.

He took her under fast, not allowing her any time to register what was happening before she was taken over by sensation after sensation, one ramming into the next, until it all become one, a delicious pleasure mixed with unbearable pain. He heard her sigh, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, feeling her tongue scrap against his. He felt her shudder, her heard moan, and loved it. He tilted his head, taking the kiss deeper, and lost himself in her. He knew he was as much in love with her as ever. And he was determined to get her back by any means necessary. Pulling her back, he watched as her eyes opened, clouded, then clear. Watched her teeth bite in to that soft lower lip and had to check the urge to start nibbling on it himself.

"Does that feel like amusement to you?" He demanded, adding a shake for good measure.

"N-No," her voice was shaking, and Mina could have damned herself for it, if she was actually able to think.

"Good. Listen to me Mina. I love you, I've always loved you. I don't expect to be forgiven, and I don't expect your trust. You don't have to like it, but you do have to accept it. We're here and we aren't leaving."

"I can't deal with this now. I need to go."

As Mina rushed off, Kunzite lifted a hand to his lips. "That, was a very bad idea."


	8. The Enemy

A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 8 here. Thanks for all the reviews! They really do make me happy, so if you feel like giving some love (and having the next chapters out quicker) don't hesitate to click the little button on the bottom left. Thanks! Anna

Disclaimer: Don't own, except for the situations, (Some of them at least) so please don't sue. Thanks!

Rei stood by the fire, eyes downcast, trying very hard not to notice the blond man across the room. He stood with his back to the wall, eyes trained on her face as she chanted the incantation that would bring the fire to life. Despite all her efforts, ignoring him was damned difficult, and her concentration was ruined every time he moved an inch.

The fire sputtered, stilled, then died, and Rei didn't miss the soft chuckle or the smirk that flashed across Jadeite's face at her latest failure. Shaking her head, she took her surprise at seeing him, and fell into the darkness of her consciousness. Her mind was connected with the other Senshi, and drawing on the power of the others emotions often helped Rei to utilize her skills. She felt Mina's rage and sense of betrayal, the feeling making Rei sick. She moved past it, grabbing onto Ami's unbounded curiosity, Mako's cautious acceptance, and Usagi's overwhelming empathy, letting the emotions flood through her.

Her eyes opened, and Jadeite was caught, not for the first time, by the beauty of them. Onyx eyes that could alight with laughter, flash with passion, or ice over in disgust. But just now, it was power, pure and simple power that was held in those eyes. He let out a low whistle as the two other Senshi turned towards her, eyes closed and bodies glowing.

Nephrite hadn't been paying attention, his eyes cast towards the stars trying in vain to decipher what Rei was attempting to discover in the fire. Mako's sudden movement startled him, and his eyes traveled to her face. Peaches and cream skin gilded by a soft, dark green glow that emitted from her body. Zoisite's eyes never left Ami even as Kunzite quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Jadeite noted all this, then quickly turned his attention back towards his princess. The incantation was barely a whisper, but he heard it clearly. The fire burst to life, and Rei made the divination symbols with her hands. When she had finished the room went still. Waiting… waiting… a breath past, then two, and a gust of wind crashed through the temple, extinguishing the fire. No one moved, and Rei's exclamation filled the quiet room.

"What the he-" her voice dropped off as a small light flickered in the center of the room. A quiet chuckle sounded and the light flashed, stretching and contorting until a man's face was visible. Dark hair framed a face of tan skin, and moss green eyes stared back at Jadeite. His firm mouth held a ghost of a smile as he pulled an exorcist move, turning his head in a 360 without seeming to have moved at all.

Neph shoved Mako behind him, even as Zoi stepped in front of Ami. Mamoru shifted slightly, as Kunzite fell into a battle stance. Rei remained still, her eyes tracking the figure while Mako and Ami exchanged glances. Jadeite stayed as he was, arms crossed, leaning against the wall as the voice spoke.

" Hello! Senshi, Generals, Prince, Princess."

"Good evening!" Mako replied with a smile, before catching the look Neph sent her.

"Who are you?" was Zoisite's input, and Jadeite considered it a valid question.

"Me? I am the Dreamweaver."

"And Your Business here Dreamweaver?" Kunzite eyed this newest addition with suspicion.

"Acquaintance with the enemy. I find it's easier to destroy my foes if I know what they look like."

"And why are you planning on destroying us? What it is you want?" Rei asked, her voice remarkably calm for someone whose life had been threatened.

"The Universe, of course. What else is there?" Dreamweaver smiled out at the room, before glancing down. "Oh my! Look at the time. Must be off. Lots of dreams to deliver. Have a wonderful night ladies and gentlemen."

And with that his face collapsed in on itself, the light extinguishing in the darkness. Rei flicked her hand towards the fire, and it flashed back into life.

"Cordial little bugger wasn't he?" Jadeite spoke, and his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Why can't they ever ask for something easy? Like ice cream. Yea! Ice cream."

Despite the tension Usagi's question had the room erupting into laughter.


	9. The Dilemma

A/N Sorry!! I didn't mean to go AWOL on everyone, I just became very busy with some stuff and was distracted. I apologize! And many thanks to Skiser for sending me a pm, it really was very sweet of you!! :huggles: Anyway to make up for it here's this chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I really want to end them on light note's. I view this story as a comedy as well as a romance, and the characters themselves are just too much fun to take seriously. Besides the next chapter has enough angst and drama to have its own soap opera. And with that note, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own! College student who is poor, please don't sue!

"Well, first thing's first."

"And what might that be Mamoru?" Rei asked, voice tight with fatigue and annoyance. Jadeite had a moment to marvel at her ability to mask fear. He knew she was afraid, knew what each movement of her body meant. Her shoulders straightened when she was annoyed or treated like a child, arms would cross when she was hurt, chin would tilt when she was thinking. Truth be told, there was nothing about Rei that Jadeite didn't remember, nothing he didn't love. His girl could take on a youma with her eyes closed and one hand tied behind her back without breaking a sweat. It really was something to be impressed by, even a stalwart and seasoned warrior could admire her for it. But right now her blatant disregard for _his_ presence was irritating Jadeite beyond belief. She hadn't so much as glanced at him since the polite poltergeist had made his exit. It was damned irritating.

"The generals need a place to stay. I can't fit them all in my apartment."

"I told you, we don't need their help."

"Red, I'm standing right here. And I'm telling you, you do need our help. So stop being stubborn and find us a place to sleep."

"You can stay with me."

Nephrite glanced over as Mako stepped forward. He watched as she met everyone's gaze in turn. Kunzite first, as he met her eyes he gave a small nod, which she returned with deliberate delicacy. Mamoru, the smile on his face a clear sign of his gratitude, Ami next, whose face gave nothing away. A grinning smile appeared as she glanced at Zoisite. Rei's face was turning as red as her element by the time Mako looked at her, but Jupiter's eyes, and the message in them left little argument for Rei. Lastly, Mako met Jadeite's eyes, and he spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Mako-san. It's appreciated." Kunzite spoke softly, but the gratitude of having that little problem resolved was evident even in the general's usually stoic voice.

"No problem. Well, actually one small problem. I can only fit two people in my house. There's only one spare bedroom and it only has a twin bed. I have a couch also, so someone can sleep on that. I'm afraid it's not very comfortable. I don't have a lot of visitors you see and-"

"That's quite alright Mako-san, any help is appreciated."

"I stay in a dorm, I'm sorry that I can't be of more help in this."

"Yea sorry, I don't think my mom would be too cool with four random strangers living in our house."

"Well it looks like the rest of you will be camping."

Mamoru's eyes flew to Rei's, while Ami, Mako, and Usagi glared at her.

"All right! All right! They can stay here, but you'll have to work, and we can't afford to pay you."

"That's fine, Rei-san. We will do our best to be of service to you, thank you for your generosity." Only the other generals and the prince could detect the hint of sarcasm in Kunzite's voice. _He does make a wonderful diplomat when he needs to._

"Who will stay with whom then?"

"I go with Mako," came Neph's immediate reply.

"Of course, because no one expected that at all." Jadeite muttered under his breath.

"I will also go with Mako-San," said Kunzite, his voice deliberately low to signal no arguments.

While Rei sputtered and Jadeite glared, the others went to gather their things and depart.

"Ami-chan!!" Zoisite raced after her as she slid open the doors of the temple and proceeded to walk out into the cold night. "May I speak with you for a moment, Ami-chan?"

"Of course, please excuse me," she murmured, bowing to the others.

"Listen, I was wondering, would you be able to show me that com-u-tar, thing again?"

"The wha- oh! The computer! Yes of course."

"Wonderful, when would be the most convenient?"

"Oh well, tomorrow? I have an anatomy test, which I really need to finish studying for, but after that, I'll be able to. Does four sound alright?"

"Perfect. It's a date then!"

"A d-date?"

"Yes! Bye Ami-chan!" And with that Zoisite leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before waving cheerfully, and dashing back up the steps to the temple.

Rei and Jadeite watched the exchange from the temple doors, neither one willing to admit the joy and peace the meeting had caused them. _Maybe, maybe things will be okay after all, even if they are back._

"Well Red, it looks like you're stuck with us." This statement was accompanied by the ever present smirk on Jadeite's mouth as Zoisite came rushing back in.

"Hey Rei-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's a date?"

"You asked Ami out on a date without knowing what it was?"

"Well the people in the next booth over we're planning to go see a movie, and they said that. So I figured it was suitable."

"It's a fruit." Jadeite said, and Rei couldn't help but laugh.


	10. The Fight

A/N Yea, I suck, I know. Sorry.

It had been two days sense the return of the generals, and Mina hadn't slept at all. The sleep deprivation was costing her dearly; even her agent was making noises about taking time off from work for her to rest. She smiled at the older woman, reassuring her that no she didn't need a break. Mido-San, her agent, continued to make noises about Mina finding herself a nice young man and taking a trip to Fiji. Mina had an image of herself and Kunzite lying on a white sand covered beach with aqua blue water and a soft breeze cooling their bodies. With that thought, her cheeks took on the color of ripe pomegranate and buried her face in her hands. No, she would **not** think about that kiss. Or the feel of his body. Or how much she loved his hair, his voice, his ugh… she was **not** going to think about it!

"Mina-chan," her agent, shook her lightly, breaking her out of her reverie as the car pulled in front of the studio. "Mina-chan, it's time for the photo shoot. We need to get your off to make up quickly, hopefully they'll be able to do something about those rings under your eyes."

"Yes Mido-san," Mina replied brightly, reverting into work mode. Her wish that perhaps the make up people do something to make the sinfully attractive god who had been haunting her thoughts as of late disappear remained unvoiced.

_Ten hours later_

Mina exited the studio slowly, with a warm smile for her agent that hid the fatigue in her eyes. She had been running on less than four hours sleep for the past 60 hours, she was exhausted, and her cheeks her for maintain the smiling face Sailor V needed to display during all the photo shoots. Really, no one would smile when they were kicking Youma butt, but smiles sell, and she was good at her job.

Turning east, she headed towards the temple, intent on meeting Rei and getting the details she had missed after her abrupt departure the night before. She refused, continually, to think about Kunzite, deny the thoughts that wished to penetrate her over active and sleep deprived brain. Perhaps, if she hadn't been so hell bent on ignoring Kunzite, she would have noticed the three men who were following her, even though they were complete failures at being sneaky. As she cut across a dark alley, in order to cut five minutes off her walking time, Kunzite, who had been sitting at a café waiting for her, swore ripely, causing the hapless waiter standing next to him to upend his full tray of drinks on the couple in the next booth over. Kunzite, for his part, was far too preoccupied with cursing the stupidity of women, and Venusians in particular to pay much mind to it as he slammed bills on the table and raced after her, and the three men who followed behind her. He needn't have bothered in all honesty.

As he raced after her Mina found her way blocked, by a rather large dumpster. Eyeing it, she backed up slowly trying to measure the speed and distance she would need to clear it easily without messing up her skirt. Taking one final step she backed into a large man, whose arms came around to hold her in place. "Look what we have here fella's, a pretty little cat who's lost."

Sighing Mina said slowly "I'm not lost, I was simply taking a short cut, I suggest you let go before you end up with your entrails splattered on the floor."

"Oooh, she's got some fight this one, I like that," with that said the man pushed her to the floor, undoing his belt and lifting it high as though it were a whip. With a downward stroke he brought it down, right towards Mina's arm. Mina rolled and using her momentum to spring upwards, slammed her foot into the stomach of the belt guys friend, causing him to double over in pain. She swung around using her other foot to round house kick his face, and watched with some small bit of satisfaction as some of his teeth flew out. With one more front kick she sent him sprawling into belt guys other friend, and both fell to the ground. Seeing the display, belt guy reached in his pocket and pulled out a long thin blade, brandishing it like a sword as Mina slowly moved back toward the dumpster. He wasn't skilled, which could prove even more dangerous to Mina, unskilled meant unpredictable, and so she moved slowly, trying to assess where the best place to strike would be. Belt guy was still whipping around with his belt, and she wasn't fast enough to prevent it from wrapping around her arm slicing into her skin and yanking her to the ground. Preparing to roll again she glanced up, and saw a large, tanned hand close over belt guy's knife hand. It tightened, and he screamed, it tightened some more, and then he was thrown against the wall with Kunzite's other hand around his neck, holding him a foot of the ground and making belt guys' eyes level with his own. Said eyes were narrowed into slits, grey iced over in contempt.

"Let me explain something to you gentlemen," with a cursory glance he placed a booted foot on the crumpled companion nearest, while Mina placed her own on the last. "The girl is mine, if you ever come within twenty feet of her again, I will personally see to it that there is not enough left of your sorry miserable selves to ship home in a box to your mothers. Am I understood?"

The intrepid criminal under his booted feet, thinking he would be distracting by belt guys feeble attempt at escaping exclaimed, "You can't be around forever old man." Before Kunzite's boot applied more pressure to his solar plex effectively silencing him.

"Does it look like she needs help to you?" Kunzite questioned mildly, as he applied still more pressure to both the man under him and the man currently dangling off the ground. When no reply came, he applied still more, until a muffled assent was heard. "Now, I suggest you gentlemen listen. I don't like to repeat myself. You will not come here, again, ever. You will not look at her, you will not think about her, and you certainly will not speak to her. As long as these very simple rules are followed we shouldn't have a problem. I suggest you scamper off home and nurse your wounds. And you might want to put some ice on that cheekbone, it looks pretty nasty." This last comment was directed at the recipient of Mina's roundhouse kick to the face. With one last look at each man in turn, he removed his foot from the first man, and dropped the second man to the ground, slamming his fist into his face. "That's for making her bleed." Belt guy's friends helped him up and the three rushed off out of the alley in search of greener, or at least less violent pastures.

"I didn't need any help."

"Mina he had a knife."

"And I STILL didn't need any help."

"As you say, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"And what you prefer I call you."

"I'd prefer you don't speak to me."

"No can do. Now c'mon let me drive you home."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes. Your highness, you're bleeding, you're supposed to meet Rei at the temple in less than twenty minutes and this little fight has already made you late. If I take you, you can get cleaned up, thus preventing any unnecessary questions, and I will be able to gather more information from Rei about this new enemy."

"I'd rather walk."

"In this you will do as you are told," his tone, so mild before, had lifted considerably with this last statement, and had Mina backing away. "Your highness," he added with a softer tone, she didn't miss the smirk on his lips, but decided it would be best to not comment on it.

"Fine. General."


	11. The Fire

Jadeite caught Rei as she was sweeping the ashes that had congregated near the Sacred Fire. In all honesty, she didn't _have_ to sweep them out, but she found that messages from the spirit world were better received when only log, tinder, and fire remained. And for what she had in mind, Rei was going to need all the help she could get. Besides, it gave her something to do with her hands.

Jadeite studied her for a few moments as she swept, her movements slow and deliberate, a clear sign that she was using only three percent of her available brain power on the task at hand. He wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject, or the item currently clutched in his sweating hand, but figured direct was best. With Rei, it generally was. So with thoughts of the painful death that quite possibly awaited him in the next few moments, Jadeite blew a strand of his golden hair out of his azure eyes and prepared to face the priestess's very – ha ha – fiery temper.

"I have something that belongs to you," he spoke slowly, the words seeming to choke their way past his throat, and slip past his teeth, however much he wanted to keep them firmly locked behind them. Rei turned slowly, her onyx eyes staring at him dispassionately. One eyebrow arched elegantly in a move obviously designed to both irritate and give permission. He realized that she had used that same movement when she had first been introduced, and remembered the girl who was now Mako telling him that Rei used it to hide her curiosity. With that knowledge in hand, and a lighter heart because of it, he stepped for it and placed the ring into her outstretched hand.

Rei stared at it, the gold band glinting with a large ruby in the center, surrounded by small round cut diamonds. Memories assailed her, one after the other until she couldn't breathe anymore. Her eyes lifted, met his, and she shook her head. "I don't want this. This isn't mine anymore." And saying that she dropped the ring, letting it strike the ground, and roll like a spinning coin before settling on the floor between.

Jadeite was prepared for her refusal, had even expected it, but prepared or not, the pain still cut into him like a knife in his heart. "You don't have to wear it, but it _is_ yours. It belongs with you. C'mon phoenix, just take it."

That did it, she slapped him. "Don't call me that! I am _not_ your phoenix, this is _not_ my ring, and I _don't _love you."

Jadeite felt that knife twist, dig a little deeper and swallowed hard before he spoke. "You _are_ my phoenix, that _is _your ring, and I love you. Why remains to be seen, but there it is. I love you, I've always loved you, I always _will_ love you. I'm not asking for you to love me back. But this," bending, he plucked the ring from the floor, placed it in her hand once again, and curled his fingers over it, all the while his eyes held hers, willing her to accept at least that. "This was a promise, and I don't break promises easily. I will protect you." _This time, this time, I can save you; _the thought flitted through his mind.

"Protect me! Protect me? You killed me! You ran one of those swords you're so damned proud of through me. You left me lying on the floor bleeding as you tore my world to pieces."

"You think I wanted to? You think I _planned_ to betray you? Why don't you take a look Red, take a look in that fire of yours and see what happened."

_To prove a point, _Rei thought, _only to prove a point. _As she sat down, she began making the symbols with her hands as she muttered the incantation that would allow her to peak into the past, and view what had been blocked from her. The fire grew brighter, flames licking at the ceiling as vision began to dance in the flames. Rei's eyes went wide as the visions flooded into her.

_The shadow slid along the floor, up the wall and around the corner. It was dark in this part of the castle and its prey were supposed to be guarding the area up ahead. Spotting them it slowed, and willed itself to split, and crept silently closer to Jadeite and Zoisite as the laughingly joked about their respective partners. _

"_Man you should have seen the way Rei went off on the new priestess who was caught pilfering incense from the temple, she threatened a fire that would marvel the sacking of Rome."_

"_How does she even know about the sacking of Rome?"_

"_I've been talking to her about Earth's history, she really is an apt student, very curious, when this is over I think I'll take her back, I want her to meet my parents, and Ayden."_

"_I didn't realize you were so serious."_

"_I'm crazy about her." With a smile Jadeite turned to look at his younger companion. "What about Mercury?"_

_Zoisite felt the blush creep up his neck to stain his cheeks, and glared when Jadeite howled with laughter. The shadow that stalked them used the momentary distraction to merge its' body with the two generals while they were facing away from each other. _

The scene changed for Rei shifting now to the day he left.

"_I'm sorry Phoenix, I have to go." Jadeite smiled sadly at her, his fiancé, and cursed the treacherous woman who was even now plotting the destruction of the universe, as well as taking him away from Rei. He stared at her, and at the chain she had around her neck that held his ring on it. _

_Smiling, she pulled it out, and their hands covered the circular promise together, "We'll announce it when you return." She grinned, and kissed him softly, with the murmured request. "Be safe. Come home soon." It shocked him to realize that this was his home now, wherever she was, that was home. He could only nod, grin foolishly, and yank her back for another, longer kiss, before he whispered "I love you." With a smile, a grin, and a wave he ran off to catch up to his fellow generals as they began the first reconnaissance mission to discover what this Beryl woman was planning. _

The image shifted again, turning cold and dark.

_He hadn't been himself lately, the days spent on Earth searching for any information regarding the uprising had dulled his senses, and his thoughts never seemed to focus anymore. It had been months since he'd seen Rei, and his memories, except when he was with her, of the moon kingdom were fuzzy and indistinct. So when his feet had carried him to the gates of a dark castle, he hadn't thought much of it. _

_With a mirthless laugh Jadeite swung his feet, which were currently dangling a good six inches of the ground and grimaced as the movement shot a line of pain from his knee to the wrist chained above his head. He had the distinct thought that if he managed to get out of this, he probably wouldn't even be able to tell Kunz where Beryl's lair was anyway. A movement caught his eye and he focused on the woman slowly walking towards him. _

"_Hello General"_

"…"

"_I said 'Hello General'"_

"…"

_The woman sighed, her shoulders moving with the motion and took out a dagger, slicing his torso in a shallow cut. "There is really no need to be impolite, Jadeite. I want to help you."_

"_I'll bet you do," he muttered through teeth clenched to keep the hiss of pain silent._

"_No really, imagine what the universe would be if it weren't for those alien scum. The silver alliance is simply a way for them to oppress us, and take advantage of our resources. And your prince seeks to treaty with them, bartering himself off in marriage to that hideous princess. If we just killed them all, he wouldn't have to be sold like cattle at market, and could marry whom he chose."_

"_Marry you, you mean." The disdain in his voice wasn't masked, and it earned him another deeper slice with the dagger she still held in her hands. "One problem, they'll destroy you."_

"_The senshi, you mean? I've plans for them. Oh ho ho, such plans. They'll bleed, they'll weep, and before the end they will beg for death, including your priestess."_

_The blood slipping down Jadeite's torso froze and his eyes met the witches own before speaking slowly "Hurt her, and there won't be a rock in the entire galaxy large enough for you to hide from me under." _

"_Oh my dear boy, I don't think you fully understand, it won't be I who hurts her, it will be you. You'll serve my purpose willing or not."_

"_I'll die before I serve you."_

"_A part of you will, that's for sure." With that, she raised her dagger, and with little slices began to guide the shadows gathered around her into Jadeites body, and through there, his mind, forcing him out bit by bit until only a small conscious stream was left, capable only of watching in horror as the monster with his face began the destruction that would end it all. _

The vision faded, went black, and with it the sacred fire died to embers. Rei still stood, eyes wide and horrified as the images that she had seen fully began to sink in. Slowly she turned, and seeing the dark knowledge, the unspeaking pain on Jadeite's face, she sank to her knees and began to weep. Jadeite was next to her in two heartbeats, and she was cradled in his arms in three, sobs wracking her body as she cried into his shoulder. He ran his hand down her hair, long strokes he hoped would ease the suffering. When she had quieted, he pulled back, taking her face in his hands and brushing a thumb along her cheek to wipe the tears that still clung to her skin away.

"I- It really wasn't you."

"No. It wasn't. Not _me_."

"Oh Kami, Jadeite. I'm sorry, you suffered-"

"Shhh. It's alright. It's okay now phoenix." In a move meant to soothe, he brushed the hair away from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. Rei stared at him, the movement all to familiar to her. She moved slowly, easy down until their lips were just millimeters apart, and waited. A breath… two... She waited until his eyes trailed back up to meet hers, until she could see the pain he had spent so much time trying to mask. And then she closed the distance.

It was soft, gentle, and sweet. Everything a kiss could be, and more. She was sweeping away all of the misery, the pain, the despair, and left behind the hope and love. A fire that didn't burn brightly then flicker out, but a gentle warmth that burned cleanly, and left him able to heal. Her lips were soft, and even as his tongue slipped inside to taste more of her, to take the kiss into the darkness, the comfort didn't cease.

It was soothing, honest, and perfect. He was everything she remembered, and more. The strength that she had missed, and the passion that only he could provide were hers again. He hadn't betrayed her. He was still her knight, and she could heal him. She placed a hand on his cheek, and he lifted his own to hold it as the kiss broke. Jadeite took her hand and pressed the palm to his lips, and the sweetness of it nearly brought her to tears again. But his lightening grin eased the despair. She thought of the other Mina, and how she was determined not to allow Kunzite back into her life. And of course thinking of Mina meant thinking of the Senshi.

Jadeite followed her logic easily enough, and his easy smile fled. Rei looked down at their joined hands, now resting comfortable in the laps, then looked up into his azure eyes, "we need to tell the others."

"I know," the moment over, he jumped lightly to his feet, still holding Rei, and then gently set her down. "I'll call Mamoru and Makoto, they'll get the others."

"All right," Rei was grateful for the time to realign her thoughts and assimilate this new knowledge into her brain, what she had learned, and the fact that she was as ever as much in love with the general from the Far East as she had been one thousand years ago. She stared at the ring in her hand, and then deciding that fate was just a bit too ironic sometimes, slid it onto the chain that was nearly identical to the one Jadeite had given her when he proposed.


End file.
